Never Knows Best
by Sefi
Summary: It's about Naota and his search for Mamimi. I changed the title, it used to be Naota's Love. Mmm.....Naota nummy (don't ask). And if you didn't know, the title is from Mamimi's cigarette ^-^.
1. A Mamimi Dream

Hiya all you wonderful people. What's up? Ok, anyway. Please review this fic if you have the time. And please don't complain about pairings of couples and crap. I'm just doing this for fun cause I have no life. And um....let's see. This is about Naota going to try and find the love of his life Mamimi. Oh yeah, at some points I may just call Ninamori Eri.....Eri.....cause it's easier for me. ^-^.  
  
No! I do not own FLCL. (I don't know why people always put these in there fanfics, cause I mean, of course you don't own it. It's a fanfic. Duh!)  
  
Anyway.....Let's sit back, grab some popcorn, and read!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* (See, I'm original haha)  
  
A Mamimi Dream; Chp. 1:  
  
Naota watches as the sun as it sinks behind a large hill. Ninamori Eri sits down next to him and hands him a soda. He stares at it.  
"I don't like sour...." He replies to her.  
Ninamori Eri shrugs, "It won't kill you."  
"So...." Naota says indignantly, but he takes a drink anyway and then throws it at the fence. The lime green soda explodes from the can and slips out onto the grass. Naota frowns and looks out at the browning grass of the baseball field.  
Ninamori Eri tries to make some light conversation, but ever since Mamimi left, the only thing on Naota's mind was finding Mamimi. "Do you swing now?"  
Naota frowns, "Wha-?"  
"The bat...."  
"Does it matter......?" Naota says blankly.  
"Well....I just thought.......never mind...." Ninamori Eri sighs.  
Naota takes his red hat off the ground and puts it back on, "Get something besides sour next time." Naota begins to stand and walk away, but Ninamori Eri catches his arm.  
"Where are you going?" Ninamori Eri tries to look as if she doesn't care too much.  
"It's late," Naota looks at the black sky, "I'm tired."  
Ninamori Eri watches as he begins to walk away. She stands and looks around, trying to behave like an adult, "Well, I guess I'll come with you. I'm tired too."  
Naota gives her a weird look, "You're coming to my place?"  
"No!" Ninamori Eri says with surprise, "I mean....I'm going back to my place to sleep."  
"Whatever," Naota begins walking down the empty street, kind of missing the sound of Haruko's vespa on the smooth streets. And he even misses her insane driving, ramming into thousands of cars. He can't decide who he misses more, Haruko or Mamimi.  
  
Naota enters his room. The store and house were quiet. No one appeared home, but he really didn't care too much. Naota sits on his bed and looks at the fat cat Miyu-Miyu. The cat is sleeping like always and doesn't move as Naota strokes the cat's fur. He then slips under the covers of his bed, falling asleep.  
  
Mamimi wraps her arms around Naota and sits behind him with her chin on his shoulder. Naota can smell her faint lavender perfume and then the strong smell of cigarette smoke caught on her clothes. She pulls him close to her, smashing her chest into his back.  
"Ta-kun, I'm bored......really bored....." Mamimi whispers to him.  
Naota doesn't try to release himself from her grip, but just sits back and relaxes, "My name is Naota, not Ta-kun. Stop calling me that."  
Mamimi licks the side of his face and then stands up, yanking Naota with her, "You taste weird." Letting him drop to the grass, she pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and then brings to her mouth.  
Naota wipes the wetness off his cheek, "I'm not supposed to taste like anything. Why are you licking me!?"  
Mamimi brings the cigarette out of her mouth, "Ta-kun....."  
"I thought I said to stop calling me that. I'm not my brother." Naota argues.  
Mamimi walks under the bridge and sits back against the side of it, "Ta-kun....I'm bored.....let's do something."  
"Like what?" Naota says with a bit of anger.  
"Something not boring......" Mamimi's cigarette burns all the way to the end and she lets it fall out of her mouth onto the grass, where it dies out in a few minutes.  
  
Naota wakes with a start and finds he has falling off his bed. Miyu- Miyu growls from the computer chair. Naota shakes his head, not able to get the image of Mamimi from his head. He looks around the quiet and still room. Naota can still smell her cigarette smoke and he knows what he must do, "I have to find her." Miyu-Miyu lets out another growl as he disturbs the cat's sleep again. Naota shakes his head and whispers again, "I'll find her if it's the last thing I do."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay okay, it's a bit short, but what the hell. I'm going to the spot soon to get some grub. I'm hungry. So I'll write more when I get the chance. Please review. And I think later you'll find out why it's rated R. The rating may change later though if I don't put in what I'm planning to put in.  
  
Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the popcorn. Lmfao..... 


	2. Haruko, Mamimi, Ninamori Eri

Hello all you fantastic FLCL fans....^-^....well I suppose I'll keep going with the chapters because I got reviews and people liked it. Yippee!! Break it down and get funky!! Well, anyway, so....how are you? If you are fine, please read number 1. If you are great, please read number 2. If you are bad, please read number 3. If you don't know, please read number 4. And if you want me to shut the hell up, read number 5.  
  
1. That's good, I mean, you could be better, but fine is good. Fine is good like warm cheese......wait....that's not right....warm cheese is nasty. Ahh!!! I mean....Fine is good like watermelon...but I don't like watermelon...oh just skip it.  
  
2. Ooh, great is really good. Better than cheese. Seems like you're having fun. Well, I don't like over excessive happy people. So, I'm going to make an attempt to make you sad....hmm....let's see. You know, Santa isn't really real.....does that make you sad? No.....dammit! Oh well, I'll just let you be great.  
  
3. LMFAO....you're feeling bad....well....I suppose I shouldn't laugh....here, I'll snicker instead *snicker, snicker, snicker*....I'm probably making you laugh...well don't laugh. Bow down before me!! HAHAH....  
  
4. Well Mr. (Or Ms.) I don't know. You're probably one of those people who can never make up their mind. I would hate to be behind you in a fast food line. Jeeze.....  
  
5. *eye twitches* Who dare tell me to shut the hell up!!!!!!!? Who dare!!? You're probably one of them sick perverted creeps, ain't ya!? Well, FUCK YOU!!!! JK!...sorry, I overreact sometimes :)  
  
Well, anyway...I'll finally let you read. Don't forget the popcorn:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Haruko, Mamimi, Ninamori Eri; Chp. 2:  
  
Naota pushes his way out his door and walks briskly down the street. He sees Ninamori Eri coming toward him. He sighs and stops to wait for her.  
"What's up?" She asks looking at him.  
"I'm leaving..." Naota says, keeping up his fast pace towards the river under the bridge.  
Ninamori Eri stops short, "What!?"  
"I'm going to find Mamimi." Naota says, sitting down by the river.  
Ninamori Eri looks shocked, but tries to maintain herself, "You're going to find Mamimi?"  
"That's what I said," Naota replies.  
"How are you going to find her?" Ninamori Eri asks and sits down next to him.  
"I dunno. I'll find her somehow." Naota declares.  
Ninamori Eri looks away, "I thought....but..."  
Naota gives her a strange look as she stops mid-sentence, "What?"  
"Er...nothing.....it's just....we have those big exams soon. And....well...you wouldn't want to miss out. You'll fail." Ninamori Eri tries to act normal and sound like she's only worried about the exams.  
"You know I don't care about an exam. I'd choose Mamimi over any exam." Naota frowns as Ninamori Eri begins to play with her fingers, "You're acting strange."  
Ninamori Eri looks at him, "Oh, sorry. I've just got a headache. So, when are you leaving, if you do go?"  
"Tonight," Naota stands up and brushes off his shorts.  
Ninamori Eri can't help but feeling a tad sad. She stands and watches as Naota begins to walk away. "Um....wait up, Naota."  
Naota turns to look at her, "Yea...?"  
Ninamori Eri walks quickly to catch up to him and then stops at his side. She begins to stutter and look away, "Um...I...I....don't....well.......er.....I don't want you to leave."  
Naota's eyes widen, "Wha-?" Before Naota finishes, Ninamori Eri leans over and kisses Naota full on the lips. Naota's eyes widen more and when Ninamori Eri pulls away she runs off leaving Naota stranded. Naota stands there shocked for a few minutes and then looks to where Ninamori Eri ran off to, "What was that?" Naota looks at the river and then turns to follow Ninamori Eri.  
  
"Where did she go?" Naota says frustrated, as he comes to the empty baseball field. He sits back against the bleachers, breathing heavily as he has been running for a while. He puts his head in his hands and sighs deeply. Looking around the baseball field he feel confused about everything. Haruko, Mamimi, Ninamori Eri. Haruko, Mamimi, Ninamori Eri. Haruko, Mamimi, Ninamori Eri. Haruko, Mamimi, Ninamori Eri. Haruko, Mamimi, Ninamori Eri........Images of them all flash through his mind and makes him more confused. "What do I want?" Naota shouts out loud.  
His voice echoes through the empty field and he hears someone enter, kicking rocks on the ground. Naota looks up and sees Ninamori Eri heading his way. Naota puts his hands down and waits as she slowly walks his way. When she reaches him, she sits down on the bleachers next to him.  
"I'm sorry, Naota." Ninamori Eri whispers.  
Naota looks at her, "For what?"  
"For kissing you.....I..." Ninamori Eri looks away.  
Naota stops her, "Why did you kiss me?"  
Ninamori Eri remains silent for a few minutes, "I like you. I've always liked you, Naota."  
Naota tries to make her look at him but then just gives up, "Look, Ninamori Eri, I'm sorry. But I just....I like Mamimi."  
Ninamori Eri nods slowly and Naota can see tears pricking at her eyelashes, "I know....it's just....I wish you liked me." Ninamori Eri suddenly looks at him, "If you don't find Mamimi, do you promise you'll come back?"  
Naota thinks for a moment and then sighs, "I promise I will."  
Ninamori Eri smiles, "So, there's still some hope." She suddenly jumps on top of Naota, making them both fall to the ground, and pulls him into a tight hug. Naota leans into her quietly and then wraps his arms around her. Ninamori Eri buries her face into his shoulder and then kisses him softly on his cheek. When Ninamori Eri notices the Naota doesn't stop her from kissing him, she rolls on top of him on the ground and then pulls him into a long kiss on the lips. Before Ninamori Eri can kiss him again Naota pulls away and squeezes out from underneath her.  
"I can't...." Naota breathes out, "I'm sorry." Naota gets up and then runs off.  
Ninamori Eri sits up from the ground and doesn't follow him as he leaves. Tears fall from her eyes and she leans back into the bleachers once more, straightening out her skirt.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hi again, I hope you like. Okay, Ninamori Eri may be just a little out of character, but you know what....she can't act like an adult her whole life.....it would just be boring. :-P And besides. Kissing is nummy and good for the soul. (Rofl) And I'd just like to say this isn't one of my better fanfics, but ya know.....it's okay :) Haha, oh yea, if you wish too, you can check out my other fanfics. So far they're all yugioh, but I'm probably going to add an inuyasha one, maybe a...hmmm.....chobits, and maybe, I may add a Kodocha one in the miscellaneous section because I love Kodocha ^-^ But I have to finish reading the series before I make one. :-) Thanks for reading. See ya on the flip side (or whatever). 


	3. Leaving is Such Sad Sorrow

Konnichiwa!! Alrighty then. I'm going to florida on this Saturday, so I won't be able to write a new chapter until Sunday the 24th....sooo....and I probably won't write on that day because I'll be just getting back! ^-^ Right now I'm listening to the Serial Experiments : Lain soundtrack. I like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Leaving is Such Sad Sorrow; Chp 3:  
  
Naota frowns watching his dad, "So, it's all right!?"  
"Yea, it's all good. I've got shows to watch, things to do. But I'll miss ya." He says, flipping through channels on the t.v.  
"Ok," Naota just stands there, kind of surprised his dad would just let him go so easily. But as he sees his dad sitting on the couch watching the t.v., Naota leaves the room and heads upstairs to his room to grab his backpack full of clothes. He is planning to leave during the night on the next train out of town.  
He rummages through his backpack to find the only clue he has to tell him Mamimi's whereabouts. A picture of her and a description in a magazine. On the page there is a picture of Mamimi looking as pretty as ever. Her reddish hair has grown a bit and falls behind her shoulders. There is a pink lip gloss on her lips which Naota has never even seen Mamimi with any make up on. In the picture she actually looks happy.  
Underneath the photo there is a small article about her becoming a fantastic photographer. And then a description of the young woman. Where she lived. Her thoughts on stuff. Favorite things. And so on and so forth. Naota reads the list again and keeps thinking that he doesn't remember Mamimi liking these things. After all the stuff it tells where she has taken up an apartment. A small town actually close to his own. And Naota plans to head for that town. Hoping to find her amongst the people.  
Picking up his backpack, he places it underneath his bed and then his eyes land on the red and black baseball bat on the floor next to his bunk bed. And then he spots the guitar lying next to it. He almost totally forgot about those two things. He looks at them and then tries hard to think if he should bring either. Both are kind of hard to just leave here. And it pains him to think he may be gone the whole summer, if he can't find Mamimi. Finally he decides to bring both and he slides them under his bed with the backpack.  
Taking a close look around his room, trying to find anything he may have forgotten, he heads down to the kitchen. Opening the door, he finds his dad standing at the counter packing food into a large brown paper bag.  
"What are you doing?" Naota asks.  
His dad looks up, "I've packed a few things for you. Bread mostly. But there are drinks, sodas, few snacks, and some other things."  
Naota looks surprised, "Um...thanks."  
"It's the least I could do." Nandaba Komen says, regarding his son.  
Naota moves forward and takes the large bag in his hand, "I hope I can carry it all."  
"You won't have to do that. Take the moped. It will be easier than a train." Nandaba Komen says, moving towards the exit of the kitchen.  
"Thanks again. I didn't think you'd care that much," Naota replies before his dad can head into the living room again.  
"I'm supposed to. I am your father, am I not?" Nandaba Komen says and leaves the kitchen.  
Naota stands there in shock before making his way out to the garage where he finds the moped. Looking at the watch on his wrist the hand moves to the ten and Naota straps the food to the back. Then running to his room he grabs all his other stuff and runs back to the garage. He waits a minute as he sees someone coming toward his house down the street. It's Ninamori Eri. She stops at the door and then heads for the garage as Naota's dad tells her Naota is in the garage. Naota sighs and straps on all his other stuff. His pile looks pretty big on the moped.  
Ninamori Eri stops behind him, "That's a lot of stuff."  
Naota shrugs, "Yea, I guess."  
"So, you're leaving in a bit." Ninamori Eri says sadly.  
"Yep, I'm almost ready." Naota begins checking out the moped making sure it's safe.  
Ninamori Eri sighs, "You're not old enough to ride one of those, are you?"  
"No," Naota says, but doesn't seem to care.  
"Do you even know how?"  
"Yes."  
"What if you're caught?"  
"I won't get caught. I don't do anything stupid. I won't be caught." Naota says with a bit of frustration.  
Ninamori Eri looks down at the ground thinking how badly she wants to come with him, "Um....how are you going to manage on your own?"  
"I don't know. I've got money to stay some place. I've got food. I don't really need much else." Naota looks at the keys in his hand.  
"Won't you get lonely?" Ninamori Eri asks.  
"Once I find Mamimi I won't be lonely." Naota says with lots of reassurance that he'll find her.  
"Um....could I come with you? I could keep you company until then. And then I'll leave you alone when you find her. Please....." Ninamori Eri almost begs him.  
"No," Naota says blandly, "I need to do this on my own. Stay here with Gaku and Masashi. They'll be bored without you."  
"But I don't want to stay. I want to be with you," she finally says straight out.  
"Ninamori, no. It's just.....I can't have you come." Naota looks away from her.  
"But...." Ninamori Eri can feel more tears in her eyes, "I just want to be near you."  
Naota sighs, "I want Mamimi. It just won't work out, ok?"  
Tears fall lightly done Ninamori Eri's cheeks, "What about what I want? Doesn't that count for anything?"  
"I'm sorry." Naota says, "I told you this afternoon."  
Ninamori Eri sniffles and then turns. Her voice suddenly turns a bit angry, "I hope you and Mamimi have a nice time!" She then runs huffily away.  
Naota looks after her but just turns back to the moped and hops on. Starting the engine, he looks to where Ninamori Eri ran off to, "I'm sorry." And tossing a note onto his dad's car, saying good-bye, he races off into the night.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well, I'm not sure bout this, but I may write one more chapter before I leave for my trip but probably not. I'll probably write it in the car. Did I mention? I have about five stories to work on? Not fan-fiction stories but most real stories. I've already finished writing a whole story about 110 pages or more long and I have to work on editing it in the car. Then I need to work on the sequel for that book. And then I have two other stories I started. And then I'll probably work on this one cause I actually know what I want to happen next unlike my other fan-fics. :) See, I can be pretty serious sometimes. Isn't it awesome? I'm so multi- personalized......whatever that means. :) Wait, I know what that means. Dammit, maybe you shouldn't listen to me most of the time. I can be pretty dumb in the head. :-P  
  
~Love ya all lots 


	4. Hippies in Room Fourteen

Ooh, my trip is finally over. It was fun. But it was also known as the trip from hell to me. And I think after that trip I know hate dogs. I've never really liked them but my aunt brought her beagle dog with her. And lemme tell ya, I felt like beating it after that trip. And worst of all it was a sixteen hour car ride down to florida. My aunt didn't want to take a plane cause it's to (quote on quote) expensive. And then since I brought my friend, we had to cram in back with my lil bro and the friggin dog!! My other bro got the front the whole way. Argh!! But florida was fun. We went to Pensacola. I now want to live in Toronto, Canada and Pensacola, Florida and then somewhere in Japan when I grow up. I hope I'm rich. Hahaha. Most likely I won't be. But there's a gleam of hope. Well, here's the 4th chapter, and since I'm getting a lot of reviews I'll probably keep this story going. :)  
  
Oh yea, and I've decided on just calling Ninamori Eri, Ninamori, from numerous amounts of complaints. I'm sorry but I just didn't know which one to use before. Sorry! ^-^  
  
Ok, enough of my incoherent rambling. Bust out the popcorn and read......  
  
On second though, you may be getting sick of popcorn. So.....BUST OUT THE LICK-N-STICKS!!!! Sorry if you don't know what they are. Oh yea, and while you're at it. Grab a candy cigarette. They're nummy. And better yet, you can't get cancer. ^-^ One more thing. Cigarettes (Cancer Sticks) are bad for you!!!!  
  
Hehe, I'll shut-up now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hippies in Room Fourteen; Chp. 4:  
  
Naota stops his moped outside of a cheap ass motel 6. He shudders at the thought he has to spend the night here, but his on his budget he can't afford a good motel. Well, he's just happy he wasn't caught by the police. He grins and looks around. The parking lot is occupied with a couple of beat up and rusty cars. Nothing special like a jaguar or hummer or whatever. Just plain dumb junky cars.  
Naota makes sure that his moped is not parked by any of them, but by a group of trees making it hard to be seen. He then unloads his stuff from the bike and wonders to himself why he brought so much crap he probably won't need. Like, he doubts he will need the pillow he managed to cram into his backpack. But he figures if he had to sleep outside he will want a pillow instead of cut up pieces of cardboard. He had to do that once with Mamimi on a bench. It had been terribly stiff and made his neck sore for a few days. He kept thinking that everyone who walked by probably thought they were runaways. Or at least that he was.  
Naota swifts all his stuff onto his back and trudges towards the door. A car suddenly whips around a corner in the street and screeches into the motel 6 parking lot. It nearly hits Naota but he jumps out of the way in time. The car stops and a young man steps out, about eighteen. He has long brown hair and is wearing long baggy clothes. Brown sunglasses sit on his nose even though it's still dark out. He reminds Naota of a hippy.  
The guy looks at Naota, "oh, sorry bro, did I hurt you?"  
Naota shakes his head and begins to walk into the motel when the car door opens again. A girl about his age steps out. She is wearing a short blue and white checkered dress. Her hair is long and red, flowing down her back. She is incredibly beautiful. The girl smiles at Naota and then links her arms with the younger man's arm.  
Naota sighs and moves sluggishly into the building as the couple begins taking piles upon piles of stuff out of their trunk. Naota walks up to a counter of the motel. Earlier he had made a reservation for the motel. The surely looking man at the counter turns to Naota.  
"Yes, young sir?" The man has a crisp southern American accent. Naota briefly wonders if the man is from America.  
"Yes, I have a room," Naota hands the man a credit card.  
"Ok then, your name?"  
Naota stumbles for a second, "Nadaba Ta-kun."  
The man clicks away on a computer and then scans the card, "Ok, it's all set. Your room is number fourteen." He hands Naota a key. Naota takes it quickly and rushes off down a hallway seeing the couple enter the building. He feels a strange urge to stay away from them. Naota looks at the wooden door with a peeling sign that says fourteen on it. He grumbles and inserts the key through the key reader and enters the room.  
The first step into the room Naota knows it is going to be a rough night. A rancid puke smell hangs in the air of the room and makes him feel sick. And he nearly runs into a table as he stumbles into the room. He curses and tries desperately to find a light switch. When he does, he looks in despair at the tiny square room.  
A small cot type bed is pushed into one corner of the room. An old cruddy tv is on a tray and the table he almost tripped over is a piece of crap on four legs. Naota throws his stuff onto the cot which collapses entirely under his stuff.  
Suddenly there is a shuffling at the door and it flings wide open. Naota shouts out in surprise as the couple he saw outside is standing there. They also look at him in surprise.  
"Well, lookie here, Ted. We've got ourselves a little boy in our room." The girl his age says.  
Ted frowns, "what are you doing in here, boy? This is our room."  
"No, this is my room," Naota says sharply.  
Ted and the girl look confused, "what!?"  
"I was assigned room number fourteen." Naota nearly shouts.  
They still look confused. "Well I'll be," the girl looks grumpy, "I'm going to talk to that awful man out there." They both head out, Naota follows. Together they march up to the counter.  
"Look mister, you gave us three the same room!" Ted shouts at the man.  
Naota and the girl nods. The man looks utterly bewildered, "what do you mean the same room?"  
"You assigned us both room fourteen," Naota says crossly.  
The man shrugs "so, what am I supposed to do about that?"  
The girl fumes and screams, "FIX IT!!!"  
The man jumps but tries to remain cool, "let me see what I can do." He begins to click away at the computer and then shakes his head, "I'm sorry, we're full."  
"What!?" They all say loudly.  
"You'll either have to share or one or two of you have to leave, but we'll give you all a discount if you choose to share," the man says with his smug accent.  
The couple looks at each other, "well, we are not leaving!"  
Naota shakes his head, "I'm not. I got the room first."  
Ted suddenly sees there is no other way, "then how about we share? You can have that pathetic cot and we'll take up the floor."  
Naota feels himself grow mad but he just decides to be nice even though his instincts say, 'throw them to the streets!' Naota sighs, "I guess."  
The girl smiles, "thank you so much."  
The man nods, "we are eternally grateful."  
Naota sighs and nods, "whatever." He heads back to the room with them following. Naota suspects there will be barely room for one yet alone three. Naota sighs as they all enter the room. He then sees this trip as what it is turning out to be, 'the trip from hell.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Okie, sorry I didn't write much, but I don't have much time. I have to go soon and I want to do some other writing. So I thought this would be a great place to leave off. Yea right. Suspense, ain't it? Haha, oh well. Oh yea, notice? I used my trip from hell in there. Haha. Oh yea, and so you're not mistaken. I'm sure Motel 6 is not as bad as I'm making it out to be. I just wanted the hotel that they stay at to be really gross. See ya later!  
  
Love ya bunches!! 


	5. Gina

Ooh, everyone loves my fanfic. Yippee! Well, I hope everyone likes it.....oh please like. I'll brainwash you all so you like my story......nah, just joshing you. Hey would you like to read a little paragraph from the book I'm writing? Sure you would!  
  
"Prosper?" Sefi whispers. He grins and pulls her over gently as ever. She stands up clutching the railing and breathing hard. Prosper still holds Sefi in his arms and Sefi smiles sweetly at him as he pulls her closer to him. Prosper smiles and carefully begins to pull away. Then in a moment of surprise Sefi draws Prosper in and kisses him softly on the lips. Prosper's eyes grow wide as Sefi kisses him and then they relax looking content. Sefi wraps her arms around his back pulling him closer to her and pressing his lips into hers more. The kiss never seems to end until at last Sefi pulls away blushing, "How did you know I was here?".....  
  
Did you like, did you like!? Please tell me in your review!!! It's from a book I wrote called The Pharaoh and Serqet.  
  
Ok, grab your lick-n-sticks, popcorn and candy cigarettes and READ DAMMIT ALL!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gina; Chp. 5:  
  
The whole night Gina and Ted kept Naota awake. They were doing some inappropriate things under their bed covers and the noises made Naota want to vomit. Oh, yea! Gina is the girl Ted is with. The beautiful red head as Naota likes to say.  
Naota shakes his head as he sits up from bed. It would be wrong to say "as he wakes up" because he never really fell asleep. But Naota notices that Ted and Gina have finally fallen asleep, both in each others arms. Naota stands up and walks to the small pitiful bathroom. There's a tiny shower with a puke green and brown curtain around it. The toilet is absolutely disgusting. And I won't even start on the sink.  
Naota takes a quick shower and then dresses quickly. As he walks out of the room, he makes sure not to wake Gina and Ted. Even though he's dying to kill them. Naota pulls the magazine from his pocket and stares at the address in the article. 'Time to find my Mamimi,' Naota thinks.  
Luckily today there is a new lobbyist at the counter and Naota stops in front of the lady. "Excuse me, do you happen to know where I can find this street?"  
The lady pushes her glasses up and peers at the article's address, "yes I d,o little mister. It's way on the other side of town though. It's a pretty run down street, but I suppose if that's where you want to go. There aren't many attractions down there. But here, I'll give you a map of this town." The lady turns and finds a small map in a pile of papers. She hands it to Naota and then looks at the article Naota had shown her, "do you like that girl, Mamimi? Is that who your looking for?"  
Naota looks at her in surprise, "you know about her!?"  
"Yes sir, but she doesn't live there anymore," the lady says with a frown.  
"What!?" Naota's face fill with disappointment, "but this magazine came out only two months ago!"  
The lady nods, "yes, that's true, but she just moved."  
Naota takes the magazine and can feel his fingers curl around it, crumbling it, "do you know where she went?"  
"Hm....sort of. I talked to her a few times. Very nice young lady. She said something about going to America. I think at least. She then said she would love to get a little condo in Pensacola, Florida. She told me she loves water and wants to be nearby it all the time. It reminded her of an old friend. Bridges were a thing she loved too."  
Naota feels his eyes widen, "but...that's so far away.....why would she go there?"  
"Then she always spoke of someone called Tasuku or Ta-kun......she called him both. She was quite confusing and quiet at times. But very nice. Very nice." The lady smiles brightly, "is that all?"  
Naota nods and walks outside, feeling very sad and angry. He sits out on a bench under a flowery tree. He looks up at the gray sky and it reminds him of his mood. Suddenly a figure sits down next to him on the bench.  
Naota looks at the beautiful red head, "Gina?"  
Gina smiles, "you look sad. Loose your lover?"  
"What!?" Naota says surprised, "how would you know?"  
Gina laughs, "I admit, I was spying on you. My curling iron was missing and I thought you might have taken it."  
"Why would I want a curling iron?" Naota says in disbelieve.  
"For your little girlfriend," Gina smiles, "you know, you're very cute. That girl must have been a stupid wench for leaving you all alone and vulnerable.......: Gina slurs the word vulnerable and whispers it into his ear.  
Naota raises his head in alert as he feels her hot breath on his ear, "what!? She's not....." Before he can finish the girl pulls Naota into a long kiss on the lips. Naota's eyes open wide, but he yanks away from her lip-lock. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Naota says shocked.  
Gina grins and licks her lips, "you're very cute. I'm not gonna let a cute guy get away with a wench without tasting me first."  
"Look! She's not a wench! Leave me alone!" Naota yells.  
Gina looks hurt, "what!? Then why isn't she here with you? Well, whatever. I still think you're adorable." She smiles and flashes her pearly white teeth at him.  
"Well, I don't care! I'm not interested." Naota says stubbornly and is about to stand but Gina pulls him back.  
"I could make you interested." Gina smiles and tugs him into another kiss. Naota tries to rip away but she pulls him in forcefully. Then she lets go gently and lets him pull away, "I would never leave you."  
"What about Ted?" Naota says trying not to admit he liked the taste of her lip on his.  
"He never suspects anything. So, it's your decision. Want your wench still? And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you actually liked the kiss," Gina smiles mischievously.  
Naota backs up and makes a quick decision, "no, I can't. Besides, I don't like you in any way. I'm leaving. Keep the room"  
Naota walks up to the hotel to find Ted coming out of it. Ted smiles at Naota and Naota leaves Gina up to Ted. He sighs.  
  
Later That Night:  
  
Naota packs all of his stuff onto the moped again and decides to head back to his town. But promises to himself to still find Mamimi.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay, this was just a weird chapter. And if you're thinking, "isn't that where you went on vacation?" Yea, you're right, but I really like the place, so I'm making it be there. And no, I don't know if you can only rent houses down there. It's weird. And the story bout Gina? Don't ask, cause I really don't know. I just wanted to add someone who liked Naota and he had to make another choice. And I needed something to fill up the chapter. Lmfao......anyway, buh-bye for now all you gakis (punks). 


End file.
